1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program thereof.
2. Related Art
With a proposed image processing apparatus in related art, RGB data undergoes IQ color difference conversion, and then color-monochrome determination is conducted to detect a monochromatic pixel around a pixel of interest. Depending on the result of this determination, whether the pixel of interest is a color shift pixel or a colored pixel is decided, and the colored pixel is examined again in consideration of the decision. Accordingly, a color shift at an edge of a black line is corrected by considering a color shift caused by optical deviation and mechanical vibration of the image processing apparatus at the time of inputting image data represented by RGB data and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211334, for example).